Fear the dark
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: "Não sabia que tinha medo de escuro Ru-chan..." shonen-ai


**_N/A:_** _Fic inspirada no capítulo 3 da fic da Iihs, Dire Je t'aune à moi même._

**Fear the Dark**

— Nãããõ!!! Nunca!!! Nem pense nisso Ue-chan!!!

O garotinho, baixinho, de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros, vestindo um pijama de ursinho quase gritava para o outro garoto, também moreno, mas que vestia um pijama azul.

— Já tá noite Rei-chaaan!!! – Ruki continuava fazendo birra e pulava em cima de Reita, tentando pegar o filme da mão deste.

— Mas você vai estar comigo Taka-chan!

Reita tentava acalmar o outro, levantando o máximo que podia o filme em suas mãos.

— Mas eu não gosto de filme de terror!!! Sem contar que estamos sozinhos me casa!!!

Berrou o menor. Ruki fez um pequeno bico, parou de pular, deitando no colchão e enfiando-se de baixo do cobertor. O baixinho fixou o olhar em Reita, que ainda estava de pé, segurando-se para não rir da cara fofa do amigo.

— O que foi?! – perguntou Ruki irritado. Reita apenas riu um pouco.

— É que você fica uma graça desse jeito todo nervosinho... – provocou um pouco.

— Argh! Fica quieto! Coloca essa coisa de uma vez! – Ruki recostou-se na cama atrás de si, olhando – agora – para a televisão.

Reita sorriu e colocou o filme, indo se deitar junto ao outro. Ajeitaram-se e Reita deu _play_ no filme.

oOo

Ruki já estava com quase toda sua cabeça dentro das cobertas, apenas os olhos para fora, com suas pequenas mãos segurando fortemente a barra do cobertor e vez ou outra puxava para cima este, a fim de não ver a cena.

Já Reita estava vidrado na televisão, só desviava o olhar quando sentia o cobertor sendo puxado com certa pressa e força por Ruki. Estava começando a sentir-se culpado pelo pequeno estar sentindo medo, mas mesmo assim ele parecia querer ver o filme.

Após um tempo, uma fina chuva começou a cair e um rápido clarão fez-se no céu escuro daquela noite. Ruki só não viu o clarão, pois exatamente na hora havia se escondido em baixo da coberta.

Reita voltou sua atenção para a janela, vendo que a chuva havia engrossado. Suspirou, já sabia que o pequeno tinha medo de trovões, relâmpagos e raios, então se levantou, foi até a janela, puxando a cortina escura.

Quando voltou teve que ir pegar outro cobertor, pois o pequeno havia puxado todo o cobertor para si. Reita enrolou-se no edredom que pegara, voltando a se deitar. Assim que o fez, sentiu Ruki se encolher contra si e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi passar o braço por trás do menor, trazendo-o para perto. Ruki aconchegou-se e relaxou mais quando sentiu Reita o abraçando. Porém todo o conforto que sentiu a pouco se foi assim como a luz.

O quarto ficou em total penumbra, mal e mal podia-se ver. Ruki agarrou-se imediatamente a Reita. Este se assustou ao sentir Ruki o abraçando tão desesperadamente, enfiando-se por debaixo das cobertas e escondendo a face contra o corpo de Reita.

— Calma chibi... – Reita acariciou os cabeços do outro. – Tem medo de escuro...? – perguntou, mas não obteve resposta, apenas sentiu-o se encolher ainda mais. Reita apertou mais o abraço, tentando passar um pouco de calma para este.

— Ue... Ue-chan... Eu... Eu to com medo...! – falou com dificuldade e sussurrando. O pequeno só sabia se esconder e apertar mais o outro. Reita ficou fazendo um pequeno carinho no pequeno, sempre falando com este, mesmo não recebendo resposta alguma.

Quando Ruki havia se acalmado um pouco, um trovão, seguido por um raio preencheu os ouvidos de ambos, fazendo com que o pequeno Ruki pulasse no colo de Reita, ficando entre as pernas do mais velho.

— REITA!!! – Ruki gritou o nome do outro – Eu to com medo!!! – o pequeno já estava com lágrimas nos belos olhos. Começou a chorar de leve, molhando um pouco o pijama de Reita.

— Calma Taka-chan... Já vai passar, você vai ver... – e novamente Reita tentava acalmar Ruki, sem muito sucesso, então se levantou, trazendo Ruki junto, já que este não desgrudava de seu corpo.

— Vamos para a cama, pegue os dois travesseiros, Ruki...

O baixinho relutante abaixou-se, pegou os dois travesseiros e rapidamente voltou a agarrar a cintura de Reita.

— Vem...! – Reita guiou-o até a cama, puxando as cobertas e deitou Ruki primeiro, para então também se deitar. Ficou de frente para o outro, circundou sua cintura, abraçando-o. Ruki aninhou-se nos braços de Reita, respirando fundo e parando então de chorar.

— Dorme pequeno, prometo que ficarei aqui com você... – beijou o topo da cabeça de Ruki, sentindo-o relaxar e se esquecer de seus medos, pois logo estava dormindo como um anjo, serenamente.

"_Não sabia que tinha medo de escuro Ru-chan..."_ – sorriu de canto, apertando mais o outro contra si e quase pegando no sono sussurrou:

— Durma meu pequeno...


End file.
